criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell's New Gift
Hell's New Gift '''is the ninth case of Fluxford and the fourth case of Hellraised Hollow. It takes place in the cryptic and ominous district of Hellraised Hollow. Plot Damien and the Player break into the civilization of Faith. While they see the normal fires and pentagrams, they also find the body of photographer Shannon Sawyer, stabbed multiple times and lit ablaze. In the first chapter, the duo suspects three people: the Leader of Faith Seth Siceaux, the Mayor's daughter Callie Hartsin, and returning historian Reynaldo Illian. It was also discovered that the killer knows occult and reads the horror genre. At the end of the first chapter, a secret church opens up in front of the team as they stood in the right spot. In the second chapter, they investigate the church they accidentally discovered. Two new suspects were added to the roster: volcanologist Reyna Ichiko and supposed werewolf Lucas Launders. It was also discovered that the killer uses hair pomade. At the end of the second chapter, while at the church, they see Launders screaming at Siceaux, saying that Faith injected him with a syringe, threatening to stab him with a knife. In the third chapter, they stop the conflict between Seth and Lucas, saying that Seth changed him into a werewolf. They managed to calm Lucas down and continued the investigation. They find the murder weapon: a sacrificial knife, leading up to arresting historian Reynaldo Illian for the murder. Reynaldo was a member of Faith since the Player's first investigation in Hellraised Hollow, saying that they are a grace from God. After changing Launders into a creature for the Devil's new gift, Shannon snapped a photo with her camera. Reynaldo dragged her to the middle of the ritual and proceeded to stab her multiple times, committing a blood sacrifice for Lucifer. Illian was sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, Reyna explained her concern of how hazardous the monument is. With the help of the mayor, they succeed to shut it down after the Player gathers evidence of their rituals and illegal acts. They also attempt to calm down Seth, who is furious that his cult has been stopped and runs off. The team chase him towards the burial site. Summary '''Victim * Shannon Sawyer (found stabbed and lit on fire at the ritual site) Murder Weapon * Sacrificial Knife Killer * Reynaldo Illian Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows about the occult. *This suspect reads the horror genre. *This suspect uses hair pomade. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark. Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads the horror genre. *This suspect uses hair pomade. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows about occult. *This suspect reads the horror genre. *This suspect uses hair pomade. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark. *This suspect has dark hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows about occult. *This suspect reads the horror genre. *This suspect uses hair pomade. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dark hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows about the occult. *This suspect reads the horror genre. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dark hair. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows about the occult. *The killer reads the horror genre. *The killer uses hair pomade. *The killer has a burn mark. *The killer has dark hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Ritual Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Stone Tomb, Faded ID Badge) (New Suspect: Seth Siceaux) * Ask Seth if he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Dressing Room) * Examine Stone Tomb. (Result: Carved Threat) * Examine Faded ID Badge. (Victim Identified: Shannon Sawyer) * Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Lipstick, Planner) * Examine Lipstick. (New Suspect: Callie Hartsin) * Ask Callie why her lipstick was on the crime scene. * Examine Planner. (New Suspect: Reynaldo Illian) * Question Reynaldo about the meet-up with the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer knows occult.) * Analyze Carved Threat. (03:00:00) (Result: The killer reads the horror genre.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Church. (Clues: Photo of Fire, Torn Hoodie, Book) * Examine Photo of Fire. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Reyna Ichiko) * Question Reyna about her photo on the crime scene. (Result: Reyna knows about occult.) * Examine Torn Hoodie. (New Suspect: Lucas Launders) * Ask Lucas why he is hiding in a box. (Result: Lucas knows about occult and reads the horror genre.) * Examine Book. (Result: Seth's Writing) * Question Seth about his "bible" for Faith. (Result: Seth reads the horror genre.) (New Crime Scene: Clothing Racks) * Investigate Clothing Racks. (Clues: Lockpick, Bag, Bloody Rag) * Examine Lockpick. (Result: Callie's Hair) * Ask Callie how she broke into the dressing room. (Result: Callie reads the horror genre.) * Examine Bag. (Result: Reynaldo's Card) * Question Reynaldo why his bag was in the dressing room. (Result: Reynaldo reads the horror genre.) * Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Greasy Substance) * Analyze Greasy Substance. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer uses hair pomade.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Pews. (Clues: Burning Letter, Broken Camera Lens, Hat) (Result: Seth knows about occult and uses hair pomade.) * Examine Burning Letter. (Result: Reyna's Threat) * Quiz Reyna about her threat to the victim. (Result: Reyna reads the horror genre and uses hair pomade.) * Examine Broken Camera Lens. (Result: Cyan Fiber) * Ask Callie why she broke the victim's lens. (Result: Callie uses hair pomade.) * Examine Hat. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (Result: Reynaldo's Hair) * Question Reynaldo about his hat at the church. (Result: Reynaldo knows about occult and uses hair pomade.) * Investigate Pentagram. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Sacrificial Knife, Blood Vial) * Examine Sacrificial Knife. (Result: Cream) * Examine Blood Vial. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Cream. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has a burn mark.) * Analyze Hair. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has dark hair.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Night of the Unorthodox (4/6). Night of the Unorthodox (4/6) * Ask Reyna about her concerns about the monument. (Reward: x Burger) * Investigate Ritual Site. (Clues: Shannon's Backpack) * Examine Shannon's Backpack. (Result: Mayor's Number) * Ask the mayor to shut down the monument. (Reward: x 20,000) * Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Sacrificial List) * Report to Nathaniel and explain the list. (Reward: x Faith Robe) * Investigate Church. (Clues: Seth) * Calm down Seth. * Move on to a new crime now! Category:HellraisedHollow